wwe_12fandomcom_es-20200216-history
Insane Championship Wrestling
Insane Championship Wrestling (ICW) es una promoción de lucha libre británica con base en Glasgow, fundada por Mark Dallas en 2006. La promoción combina elementos del entretenimiento deportivo tradicional con la lucha Hardcore, por lo que las asistencias en eventos están restringidas a personas mayores de 18 años de edad. Algunos intérpretes incorporan gimmick locos y juegan con los estereotipos escoceses, como las referencias a Irn-Bru. La compañía comenzaría a expandirse por el Reino Unido, y aparecería en un documental de la Vice Magazine en 2012 y en un documental de la BBC en 2014. La promoción sería nombrada Promoción del Año en el Reino Unido por la Fighting Spirit Magazine en 2012, 2013, 2014 y 2018. ICW anteriormente se emitiría en la estación de televisión por cable MyChannel en toda Europa. ICW graba y lanza la mayoría de sus shows en DVD de edición limitada, además de producir series de su propio show en YouTube, ICW Worldwide. En 2015, ICW lanzaría su servicio On Demand (ICW On Demand), que se ha convertido en la principal fuente de distribución de contenido de la compañía. Historia '2006–2012' thumb|200px|El [[Barrowland Ballroom, lugar de encuentro para ICW Fear & Loathing VII]] Mark Dallas fundaría la promoción mientras vivía con su novia en Red Road Flats, Glasgow en 2006. Después de asistir a la capacitación de lucha libre para aprender el negocio desde el interior, el realizaría sus primeros shows en el Centro Comunitario Maryhill. Drew Galloway sería coronado como el inaugural Heavyweight Champion de la compañía el 15 de octubre de 2006 después de derrotar a Darkside y Allan Grogan en una lucha de tres esquinas durante ICW: Fear & Loathing. Galloway mantendría el título hasta el 22 de julio de 2007 cuando sería derrotado por Darkside. Después de un hiatus de casi 2 años, ICW regresaría el 9 de mayo de 2009 con ICW: Fear & Loathing, sin embargo, después de otro breve hiatus, la compañía comenzaría a presentar shows cada dos meses comenzando con ICW: Payback el 28 de febrero de 2010. El 5 de junio de 2010, durante ICW: Menace 2 Society, un nuevo ICW Heavyweight Champion sería coronado por primera vez en más de tres años, ya que BT Gunn ganaría el título vacante en una lucha de 4 esquinas en contra de Wolfgang, Liam Thomson y Johnny Moss. El evento también daría inicio a un torneo por un título secundario, el ICW Zero-G Championship. Otro cambio de título ocurriría el 4 de septiembre de 2010 durante ICW: Dazed and Confused cuando momentos después de derrotar a Red Lightning, BT Gunn sería desafiado por James Scott, quien ganaría la lucha y se uniría a la villana facción Gold Label. ICW: Fear & Loathing 3 señalaría la primera incursión de ICW en el centro de Glasgow con el evento en el club nocturno Apollo 23 el 21 de noviembre de 2010. La final del Torneo por el Zero-G Championship se llevaría a cabo con Noam Dar derrotando a Andy Wild, Falcon y Rob Cage en una lucha a eliminación de cuatro esquinas. El Zero-G Championship sería cambiado brevemente de Dar a Lionheart durante ICW: Summerbam el 14 de agosto de 2011 antes de recuperar el título durante ICW: Fear & Loathing 4 el 23 de noviembre. '2012–presente' En 2012 vería la presentación de un nuevo evento el 22 de enero, Square Go!. Este evento sería encabezado por una batalla real sobre la cuerda superior otorgando al ganador una oportunidad por el ICW Heavyweight Championship en el momento de su elección. El siguiente evento de ICW, ICW: Smells like Teen Spirit, tendría lugar en la sede de The Garage, en Glasgow; el lugar sería sede de muchos espectáculos de ICW. El comienzo del año vería a ICW ganar la exposición televisiva a través de MyChannel, aunque su permanencia en la estación sería de corta duración, ya que fueron eliminados de la programación después de que uno de sus shows se mostraría en un momento inapropiado. Durante el verano, los ICW Tag Team Championship fueron introducidos y, después de una serie de luchas eliminatorias, STI (Dickie Divers & William Grange) derrotaron a The Bucky Boys (Davie Boy & Stevie Boy) por los títulos durante ICW: Hadouken !. Después de la emisión de un falso documental interno y su papel prominente en el documental Vice, Grado se haría prominente en la promoción de ICW. Durante el 2nd Annual Square Go!, Mikey Whiplash aseguraría su oportunidad por el Heavyweight Championship mientras que ICW se aventuraría fuera de Glasgow por primera vez con un espectáculo en Studio 24 en Edimburgo. En Edimburgo durante ICW: Tramspotting, comenzarían las luchas de clasificación por el nuevo ICW Fierce Females Championship. Los Tag Team Championship cambiaron de manos por primera vez con STI perdiendo sus títulos ante The Bucky Boys en una lucha de escalera durante ICW: Get To Da Choppa. Durante ICW: Reservoir Dogs, ICW anunciaría que estaban siendo filmados como el tema de un documental de la BBC. El 7 de febrero de 2015, el ICW Heavyweight Championship sería renombrado como ICW World Heavyweight Championship después de defensas titulares en Inglaterra, Dinamarca y en los Estados Unidos por Drew Galloway. El 27 de febrero de 2016, ICW tendría su primer show en Irlanda llamado The Big Lebowski, donde Big Damo derrotaría a Chris Renfrew por el ICW World Heavyweight Championship. El 5 de noviembre de 2017, durante una gira de Road to Fear and Loathing X en Cardiff, Triple H y el WWE United Kingdom Champion Pete Dunne hicieron una aparición especial como invitados. El 12 de septiembre de 2018, el ICW Women's Championship sería renombrado como ICW Women's World Championship, después de que la entonces campeona Viper defendiera el título en numerosos países alrededor del mundo. Eventos La promoción actualmente cuenta con la mayoría de sus eventos en Escocia y con eventos ocasionales en Edimburgo. A medida que la compañía crece, se ha expandido al resto del Reino Unido habiendo celebrado eventos en Londres y Newcastle con espectáculos en Liverpool, Leeds y Birmingham reservados en el futuro como parte de una relación de trabajo con los lugares de O2 Academy. ICW realiza muestras en The Garage en Glasgow y Studio 24 en Edimburgo así como ABC Glasgow. A medida que Fear & Loathing se haría más grande, ICW organizaría eventos en el SEC Centre, y en 2016 sería el evento más grande en la historia de la lucha libre europea en el SSE Hydro de Glasgow con más de 6000 asistentes. Fear & Loathing se llevaría a cabo en el SSE Hydro en los siguientes dos años, con personajes como Rey Mysterio, Rob Van Dam, Noam Dar & James Storm. En julio de 2018, después de un reciente incendio que causaría daños al O2 ABC Glasgow, ICW tendría que reprogramar su evento de verano de 2 días Shugs Hoose Party 5 en la O2 Academy de Glasgow por primera vez. En febrero de 2019, ICW anunciaría el primer torneo 'King Of Hawners', que se realizaría los días 26 y 27 de mayo, con 8 equipos de tríos compitiendo en el torneo inaugural. ICW On Demand ICW On Demand es un servicio de vídeo a pedido propiedad de Insane Championship Wrestling. Todos los eventos principales de ICW se cargan en el servicio poco después de realizarse. ICW Fight Club es el programa semanal de la compañía, con episodios que se estrenan en ICW On Demand los viernes por la noche. El servicio también presenta coincidencias de los archivos de la promoción, que se remontan a 2012. Retrospectivas de los eventos anteriores a 2012, entrevistas fotográficas y documentales también están disponibles. Música Además de ser una promoción de lucha libre, ICW promueve activamente la música de los artistas locales mediante el uso de su música en eventos ICW y por la organización de eventos de música en vivo en Box en Escocia. El tema de la promoción es "Crank" de la banda de Escocia, Psyko Dalek. Figuras de autoridad 'Dueño' *'Mark Dallas (2006 – presente)' *Red Lightning (29 de noviembre de 2015 – 20 de noviembre de 2016)1 'General Manager' *Red Lightning (25 de enero de 2015 – 17 de noviembre de 2015)2 *Lionheart – Actuaría como General Manager (30 de octubre de 2015)3 *Mick Foley – Comisionado Invitado de ICW (15 de noviembre de 2015)4 *'Kenny Williams – "General Bollocks" (7 de mayo de 2016 – presente)' Actuales campeones 'Dueños del Maletín Square Go!' En una combinación única de las luchas WWE Royal Rumble y Money in the Bank, los competidores competirán en una batalla real de 30 hombres sobre la cuerda superior, el Square Go!, con el ganador llevándose el Maletín Square Go. Esto le da al titular la oportunidad de ingresar el maletín para una lucha por el ICW World Heavyweight Championship en cualquier momento de su elección por un año. Roster La promoción utiliza talentos locales así como trabajadores internacionales establecidos. 'Roster Masculino' 'Roster Femenino' 'El resto del personal en el aire' 'Invitados notables y alumni' *Ann Phetimine *Ashton Smith *Big Damo *Brian Kendrick *Carmel Jacob *Charlie Sterling *Christopher Saynt *Colt Cabana *Debbie Sharpe *Doug Williams *Drew Galloway *Drew McDonald *El Ligero *Frans Gender *Finn Bálor *Grado *Hardcore Holly *Jack Gallagher *Jimmy Havoc *Jody Fleisch *Johnny Moss *Jordan Devlin *Lana Austin *Mr. Anderson *Kurt Angle *Liam Thomson *Little Miss Roxxy *Magnus *Martin Stone *Matt Cross *Mick Foley *Mickie James *Nathan Cruz *Nikki Storm *Noam Dar *Paul London *Pete Dunne *Rampage Brown *Rhyno *Ricochet *Robbie Dynamite *Rockstar Spud *Sabu *Sammii Jayne *Sesion Moth Martina *Team 3D (Brother Ray & Brother Devon) *Trent Seven *Tyler Bate *Tommaso Ciampa *Tommy End *Tracy Smothers *Triple H *War Machine (Hanson y Raymond Rowe) *Zack Gibson *Zack Sabre, Jr. Fierce Females Desde septiembre de 2012, ICW ha operado una promoción hermana llamada Fierce Females. La promoción se dedica a exhibir a luchadoras femeninas. A partir del 2014 la organización ya no estaba bajo la bandera de ICW y comenzaría a promocionarse por si misma. WWE En 2017, la WWE se asoció con la ICW, con algunos de los miembros de la ICW apareciendo en el WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament y en los eventos de WrestleMania Axxess de la WWE. La WWE también ha explorado un acuerdo para traer la programación de ICW a WWE Network. ICW Hall of Fame Notas #Durante Fear & Loathing III, Red Lightning revelaría que, debido a que Mark Dallas perdería pagos por un préstamo bancario de la compañía, el banco le vendería los activos de la compañía, lo que le convertiría en propietario mayoritario de Insane Championship Wrestling. #Tras los eventos de Fear & Loathing VIII, Red Lightning anunciaría su renuncia como General Manager de ICW a través de su página en Facebook el 17 de noviembre de 2015. #Debido a la ausencia de Mark Dallas, por una emergencia familiar, Lionheart anunciaría que Red Lightning lo había nombrado General Manager para el evento de la noche durante Live Forever en Manchester, Inglaterra. #El 31 de mayo de 2015, el dueño de ICW Mark Dallas, como castigo para Red Lightning, designaría a Mick Foley como comisionado de ICW, por una sola noche, para que se hiciera cargo de Fear & Loathing VIII. Referencias Enlaces externos *|50px Sitio web oficial (inglés) *ICW On Demand (inglés) *|50px Insane Championship Wrestling en Facebook (inglés) *|50px Insane Championship Wrestling en Twitter (inglés) *|50px Insane Championship Wrestling en Instagram (inglés) *|50px Canal de Insane Championship Wrestling en YouTube *Perfil de Insane Championship Wrestling en Pro Wrestling Wiki (inglés) *|50px Perfil de Insane Championship Wrestling en Cagematch (alemán) *|50px Perfil de Insane Championship Wrestling en Cagematch (inglés)